


Choice of Defeat

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and Pitch have been aware of each other’s existence for a long time. Pitch has been trying to get Jack side with him in the battle against the Guardians, while Jack… well, Jack has been trying to get into Pitch’s pants. Pitch is not indifferent to the young man, but for some reason he has always resisted the advances (centuries of loneliness have make him awkward with physical intimacy maybe, or any other reason).I would love to see Jack’s attempts move in the years from fairly naive to more refined and experienced, and for him to be carefree and positive about sex (he might have had experiences with other supernatural beings). It’s up to author if Pitch eventually gives in and actual sexytimes follow."Pitch is only interested in alliances against the Guardians. He’s surprised, to say the least, when that spirit who’s been trying to seduce him for ages shows up as the newest potential Guardian.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 39
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Choice of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/18/2014.

“You!” Pitch exclaimed, staring at Jack from one of the golden lattices of the Tooth Palace. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, I was asked to be a Guardian,” Jack says with a shrug.  
  
“So now you’re going to end up bothering me _officially_?” Pitch frowns deeply. “This is just the kind of complication that I most certainly _don’t_ need.”  
  
“I never said I was going to accept the offer,” Jack says.  
  
“That only makes it worse,” Pitch replies. “Go fly off somewhere else for a while, Jack. Your concerns are entirely unrelated to my business with the Guardians!”  
  
“Jack, what does he mean?” Tooth asks. “What business do you have with Pitch?”  
  
“Well…it’s not really business,” Jack says.  
  
“No, it most certainly is not.” Pitch folds his arms and stares imperiously at Jack. “Well? Tell them.”  
  
“Now?” Jack makes a face.  
  
“If you had dealings with Pitch, you’d better tell us,” Bunny interrupts. “No matter what it is, it might be important. Wouldn’t want it to lead to any nasty surprises later.”  
  
“Ugh, okay. So, I…may have been trying to get into Pitch’s robe for the better part of my immortal existence. And before you start telling me that means I’m likely to betray you, let me call your attention again to the word ‘trying’. I’ve gotten nowhere, and even after extensive research—which Pitch did not appreciate—and excessive boldness—which he appreciated even less—he kept getting stuck on the idea that this would mean I had joined an alliance with him against the Guardians. Which of course I didn’t want to do! Sandy’s my friend! Thus ends the story of how Pitch Black refuses to get laid.”  
  
“Ah…thank you, Jack. That was…enlightening,” Tooth says, looking to the others and finding them as nonplussed as she.   
  
“I still think there’s a clear conflict of interest, here,” Bunny says as he moves protectively between the others and Jack.  
  
“So…I remain neutral at heart, but join you with the expectation that you offer me Pitch as the spoils of battle?”  
  
“No, no, there are many reasons why we cannot do that—”  
  
“North! I wasn’t being serious!” Jack interrupts.  
  
“The problem is that Jack’s thinking of Pitch that way in the first place,” Bunny says. “I mean, really? Pitch?”  
  
“Excuse me! I’m still here!” Pitch steps out of a shadow much closer to the Guardians than he would have ordinarily risked.  
  
“Sandy? What? No, don’t say you see his point, I don’t want you encouraging him in this.” Bunny puts his boomerangs away and folds his arms. “Oh—you meant. All right then.” He turns to Pitch, who gets ready to run. “We can’t offer you to Jack as spoils of battle. But Jack wants you, and we want you out of the way. So that’s us Guardians and Jack both on the side that doesn’t have you mucking around with belief. But if we want Jack to take our offer seriously, that means we’ve got to be allied as equals, yeah? So we’re going to fight you—but now you’ve got to think about who you’d rather fall to. Who you’d rather have take you prisoner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #sorry I didn't really take this seriously at all


End file.
